Downloads
Getting Started Before starting, it is a good idea to know what System Menu you are running and the serial number of your Wii. There may be additional steps needed if your Wii is above System Menu 4.0 or has a serial number of LU64 or higher. :(Not sure what System Menu / serial number version you have? On the Wii main menu, click settings (bottom right corner) and click settings (the right option) and your version will be listed in the top right corner. Serial number is located below your Wii, right above the bar code.) Sections *Homebrew Channel Installation *Using Brawl Hacks *Creating Brawl Hacks Homebrew Channel Installation Requirements: *Banner Bomb (The exploit to get custom code initially running on your Wii) *Hackmii Installer (Think of it as Windows for your Wii, or more accurately... Linux --- it runs other stuff) *SD Card (The thing you put into your Wii) *SD Card Reader (So you can modify files on the SD card from your computer, you may have one built in) Steps #Place SD card in SD card reader. (And possible SD card reader into computer) #Unzip the Banner Bomb download and place the "private" folder directly onto your SD card. (This folder probably exists already if you have moved / copied save files, let the folders be merged / overwritten as prompted.) #Unzip the Hackmii Installer folder, open the first folder, locate the "installer.elf" file and place it directly on your SD card. #Rename the "installer.elf" file to "boot.elf" At this point your SD card should be set up like this (G being the drive letter --- there may be more stuff, but these are essential). G:/private/... (this folder will have other folders / files inside of it) G:/boot.elf #Remove the SD card from your computer. (SAFELY --- Corrupt files are NOT good) #Place the SD card in your Wii. #Once on the Wii's main menu, go to setting at bottom left. #Next select Data Management. #Next select Channels. #Next select SD card. #If you get an onscreen prompt, follow it and allow the elf file to boot. If your Wii freezes, check here for details or ask for help on the forum. #A notification screen should pop up, wait a bit and it should prompt you to press a button to continue. #Once at the installer menu, navigate to the Home Brew Channel installer. #Follow any onscreen instructions and... install! (DO NOT POWEROFF UNLESS PROMPTED) #With any luck, your Wii will restart and you'll have a shiny Homebrew Channel! Using Brawl Hacks Requirements: *Gecko OS (You run this program each and every time you want to use Brawl Hacks) *Homebrew Channel (See above) *SD Card (The thing you put into your Wii) *SD Card Reader (So you can modify files on the SD card from your computer, you may have one built in) Setup: #Put SD card in your SD card reader (and possible the reader into your computer). #Unzip Gecko OS, open Gecko192 folder, open Gecko192 folder, Open HBC folder, locate last Gecko192 folder (beside a readme) #Make a folder called apps on your SD card, put the last Gecko192 folder inside it. #From North America? Download GCT Code File [RSBE01 --- NTSC Brawl] (Includes texture stuff, camera hack, and longer replays) From Europe or surrounding areas? Download GCT Code File [RSBP01 --- PAL Brawl (Unrestriced camera included) Confident enough to make your own code file? Find the latest codes at NTSC, PAL, NTSJ, Region Free. #Create a folders called codes on your SD card and put the GCT file inside. At this point your SD card should be set up like this (G being the drive letter --- there may be more stuff, but these are essential). G:/apps/Gecko192/boot.elf G:/apps/Gecko192/icon.png G:/apps/Gecko192/meta.xml G:/codes/RSBE01.gct (or RSBP, or RSBJ) #Acquire the custom Brawl files you want. (Check out the gallery!) (There is even more stuff on the forum!) #Place the files on your SD card according to the file placement guide. #Remove your SD card. (SAFELY! Corrupted files can freeze your Wii) #Place your SD card in your Wii. #At the main menu, enter the Home Brew Channel. #Once in the Homebrew Channel select Gecko OS. #Once inside... check the configuration settings: Make sure cheats are turned on. #Start up the game and enjoy! Creating Brawl Hacks Hacking Sub-Categories: *Automatic: You edit what you want and the program does the rest. *Manual: Requires hex-editing knowledge. *Semi-Manual: Requires SSBBarc, a command line utility. Tools of the Trade: *Image Manipulation **GIMP (Free! But if using ASH, it may have troubles with indexed +1/+2 images.) **Paint.Net (Free! But can't do indexed +1/+2 images at all!) **Photoshop (What? You expected a link? Filthy pirate... --- But it is the most "compatible" with ASH) **Screenshot Converter: Online and exe *Packing and Unpacking **ASH / CUPASH / STASH (Character, select screen, and stage editing) **Hex Workshop (For manual hacking / hexing) **Lz77ex (Decompress PCS files into PAC, drag and drop) **SSBBarc (A multi-purpose command prompt utility) Brawl Files: *Brawl ISO (Make your own / be a filthy pirate) **'NOT NEEDED IF' you are using the sd loader method, mainly useful for texture hackers who want ALL the files.) **[http://rs283.rapidshare.com/files/111617921/WIIScrubber1.21.rar Wii Scrubber 1.21] (For extracting / replaces PAC&PCS files from an ISO, the BEST version) **key.bin required: Cannot tell you where to find it, so... googlehttp://kittycorp.freecp.net/index.php?topic=132.0 *Brawl ISO Files (All the Brawl without the disk!) **Assist Trophies & Pokemon **Character DAEs (For 3ds Max or Blender previewing) **Character Effects (Some examples include Link's bombs, Pit's Arrows, Falcon's Pawnch) **Character Effects for the Forbidden 7 (Dixie, Dr Mario, Mewtwo, Pra_Mai, Roy, Toon_Sheik, & Toon Zelda.) **Character TGAs and PACs **Emerald Characters (SSE End Clones) **Item PACs **Kirby Hats **Kirby Hats (PAL) **Stage PACs **Strap Loader **System Files *NTCompress (Needed for all variations of ASH. Found in Revolution SDK*) *TexConv (Needed for all variations of ASH. Found in Revolution SDK*) Currently Hackable: *Character Textures *Character Select Portraits (Character select screen image, also includes in battle portraits) *Final Smashes *Items *Music *Pokemon & Assist Trophies *Stages Character Textures *Manual: Pharrox's Guide / Raganook&Skyos / Video Example *Automatic: ASH (by elrefugio) *(ASH +1/+2 textures currently only fully working with Photoshop) *Previewing in 3ds Max: Guide provided by Meow-Mix *FS Eyes (for "flat faced" characters): How to fix Character Select Portraits *Automatic: CUPASH (by elrefugio) *Battle Portrait numbering guide *Idiot's Guide provided by Meow-Mix Final Smashes *Semi-Manual: Vile's Guide Items *Semi-Manual: Vile's Guide Music *Manual: Unblessed_Zaku MKII's_Guide *Automatic: http://stacksmash.cultnet.net/androu1/downloads/Androu1-Brawl-BRSTM-MasterVersion.rar *File List (by RAWRzilla) *Vyse's Guide Pokemon & Assist Trophies *Refer to characters Stages ---Manual: Refer to manual method for characters, it's somewhat similar. ---Automatic: STASH